Black-rimmed Glasses
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY Loluuuuu] Itu Zhang Yixing, pemuda jenis the-boy-next-door yang terlihat manis dengan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Namun ketika Minseok mengedip sekali—hanya sekali—senyum manis di bibirnya menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah seringai. Iris caramelnya menatap Minseok tajam, tanpa dibungkus kacamata berbingkai hitam. / Lay x Xiumin.


**Title : Black-rimmed Glasses**

**Genre : Romance****, Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Xi Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Zhang Yixing (Lay), and other EXO member**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : Hola~ kembali datang dengan membawa **_**request-**_**an twin-ku, **_**Loluuuuu**_**. Kami kembar, namun tak serupa, tak seumur juga tak sedarah. Jadi, silahkan pikir di mana persamaan kami :3 #plak**

**Warning : _another words vomit._**

**_twentae_**

Sejak dulu, Minseok selalu berpikir bagaimana ciuman pertamanya nanti. Akankah terasa lembut, manis dan romantis di saat yang bersamaan? Atau mungkin sedikit bergairah? Kuulangi, _sedikit_. Minseok selalu menginginkan ciuman pertamanya sesempurna mungkin, karena itu ia berharap tak ada gairah dalam ciuman pertamanya nanti.

Tapi Minseok tidak berpikir adanya pilihan ketiga.

Siang itu Minseok berjalan, menelusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan langkah riang. Terlalu riang untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan, membuatnya menubruk seseorang cukup keras.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Minseok memekik, membantu mengumpulkan puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan? Entahlah, yang jelas pemuda yang ia tabrak _terlalu_ menggemari buku—buku yang jatuh berserakan di lantai. Minseok mengerenyitkan dahinya begitu sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, ia meraihnya dan mendongak untuk menatap sang pemuda yang kemungkinan besar adalah pemilik kacamata itu.

"Apa ini milik—"

Minseok tercekat. Seakan tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja ditebas membuatnya tak lagi dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Minseok selalu menganggap novel romansa terlalu berlebihan, debaran jantung yang menggila, kupu-kupu yang bertebaran, dan mata yang seakan menyeretmu masuk ke dalamnya.

Karma memang adil.

Di hadapannya, sosok yang Minseok pikir hanya ada dalam buku dongeng, balas menatapnya dengan mata _caramel_ yang begitu memikat. Bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka menampakkan giginya yang manis dan rambut ikal yang membuat Minseok harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengusapnya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kekacauan ini," Minseok berjalan mendekat malu-malu, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, membantu pemuda itu berdiri, "namaku Kim Minseok, ngomong-ngomong."

Ketika Minseok hendak menarik tangannya kembali, pemuda itu justru mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kim Minseok?" ulangnya dan Minseok berpikir ratusan bunga tumbuh di sekitar gedung sekolah begitu pemuda itu berbicara. Minseok mengangguk kaku, masih terpaku dengan sosok di hadapannya ketika tangannya ditarik mendekat.

Buku dongeng di mana sang tokoh utama berakhir dengan ciuman pertama yang manis.

Cerita klise yang diiringi ciuman penuh gairah.

Minseok tak pernah berpikir adanya pilihan ketiga: sebuah cerita romansa aneh yang menceritakan tentang bagaimana ciuman pertama sang tokoh utama direbut begitu saja oleh orang asing.

Tubuh Minseok masih membeku, bahkan ketika pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya setelah selesai melumat bibir Minseok. Ia menyeringai, "Lay, ingat namaku, Minseokkie."

Ah, sebuah kemajuan. Biasanya sang tokoh pencuri ciuman tidak mengenalkan namanya.

**_twentae_**

Minseok menyenderkan tubuhnya ke jendela ruangan itu dan memejamkan matanya begitu perbedaan suhu di luar sana membuatnya dapat merasakan hawa dingin pada kaca itu. Sesekali ia akan berjengit begitu mendengar suara gemuruh petir. Hujan yang cukup gila di tengah musim semi.

"Lay…?"

Minseok kembali membuka matanya, iris itu masih setia menatapnya. "Ya, kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak yakin," ia menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangannya, "memangnya apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku menemukannya?" sebuah senyum jahil tersinggung di bibirnya. Minseok mendengus, sangat tipikal Luhan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan berpura-pura terkejut, "Minseokkie, kau sudah melupakannya? Kejam sekali," ia tertawa pelan begitu melihat ekspresi datar Minseok tidak berubah, "tentu kau tahu itu, Minseok."

Minseok menghela napasnya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

"Kau tahu jawabannya selalu sama, Luhan."

"Kenapa?"

Dan pertanyaan Luhan pun selalu sama. _Kenapa?_ Terkadang lebih lengkap, _Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi kencan denganku, Minseokkie?_

Sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab dengan sebuah elakan, sebuah tangan melingkar di pundaknya, yang segera disusul dengan suara bernada monoton yang terkesan bosan, "Berhenti melempar kenyataan bahwa Minseok mencintaiku, Lu."

Alis Luhan mengerut, menandakan ia tidak menyukai sedikit pun keberadaan pemuda itu di ruangannya. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya ruangannya karena ini adalah ruangan pengurus OSIS dan sialnya, pemuda yang tengah melingkarkan tangan menjijikkannya pada pundak Minseok-_nya_ tersayang adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS.

"Ew, teruslah bermimpi, Oh Sehun."

"Ew, belajarlah menerima kenyataan, Oh Luhan."

Minseok memijat pelipisnya, merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini karena mengandalkan si kembar Oh untuk membantunya membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang bernama Lay.

Luhan berdiri dari mejanya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menantang, "Dengar, Sehun, keberadaanmu di sini adalah sebuah gangguan karena itu kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini."

"Seperti itu bisa mengusirku, Luhan," Sehun menyeringai sekilas, ia tahu betapa bencinya Luhan ketika ia memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_'. Pemuda yang lebih muda tiga menit dari Luhan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Minseok, tangannya yang sempat melingkar di pundak Minseok beralih menautkan jari-jari mereka, membuat Sehun menggumamkan kata tentang bagaimana serasinya mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencarinya sendirian." Minseok bergumam, melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun dan berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu, Minseok! Aku sudah berkata aku akan membantumu dan kau tahu aku—"

"—tidak pernah mengingkari kata-kataku?" Minseok tersenyum, sekali lagi, tipikal Luhan sekali. "kalau begitu katakan."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak yakin," gumamnya, memberikan Minseok selembar kertas, "Zhang Yixing, salah satu murid kelas dua pindahan Cina. Dekat dengan Wu Yifan, yang juga merupakan murid pindahan Cina. Selebihnya informasi tidak penting. Yang jelas, di sini sama sekali tidak tertulis bahwa beberapa murid memanggilnya 'Lay' ataupun sifatnya yang suka mencium orang sembarangan. Tapi dari ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan, kurasa memang dia orangnya."

Minseok memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas sosok di kertas yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya. Pemuda itu memang mempunyai rambut ikal coklat kemerahan yang Minseok ingat, namun wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih… apa, ya? Lembut? Manis? Yang jelas sesuatu yang mengandung nilai positif.

Tapi, toh, seperti yang mereka katakan: _Jangan menilai sebuah buku hanya dari sampulnya_.

Minseok mengecup singkat pipi Luhan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, "Trims, Lu." Dan melesat pergi.

Sehun mendengus keras melihat tubuh Luhan yang terpaku dengan cengiran bodoh singgah di bibirnya. "Kenapa selalu kau sih, yang dapat peran keren?"

**_twentae_**

Mungkin, Minseok tidak terlihat seperti itu, namun percayalah, pemuda itu menguasai bela diri yang cukup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Karena itu ia tidak segan-segan untuk memelintir kepala sang pencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Kaki Minseok menghentak bumi, seakan berusaha menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia tengah menahan amarahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur emosinya, karena, selain tidak ingin tampak begitu emosional, Minseok cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat keributan di perpustakaan. Tuhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Han-_songsaenim_, penjaga perpustakaan sekaligus salah satu nama dari daftar nama 'Guru yang Harus Dihindari', tahu bahwa ia berbuat onar di perpustakaan.

Perlahan, Minseok memasuki perpustakaan. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut perpustakaan sesaat, ternyata tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan targetnya. Minseok berpikir bahwa ia adalah salah satu pemuda kutu buku yang gemar duduk di pojok ruangan ditemani tumpukkan buku. Namun sekali lagi, Minseok memang tidak begitu menyukai novel romansa klise.

"Zhang Yixing?"

Sang pemuda mendongak, matanya membulat secara otomatis.

"… atau haruskah aku panggil… 'Lay'?"

Lay berdiri, mengakibatkan kaki kursi menggesek lantai keramik, menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan—yang mayoritas adalah 'para jenius kelas'—berbalik, mendesiskan kata 'sssh' yang berarti mereka berdua harus menghentikan percakapan apapun yang sedang terjadi atau, bahasa yang lebih sopannya: _Pergi kau, dungu. Tidakkah kau tahu ini perpustakaan atau ada yang salah pada matamu?_

Minseok hampir saja menepis tangan Lay yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya jika Lay tidak segera menambahkan, "Ikut aku, ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk berbicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Lay—"

"—Yixing, namaku Yixing—"

"—dan aku sungguh tidak peduli siapa nama aslimu."

Lay—atau seperti permintaannya, Yixing, bergumam pelan dalam bahasa mandarin. Mungkin mengomentari sifat Minseok yang keras kepala atau merasa sangat malu karena kini, pandangan ratusan pasang mata terarah pada mereka. Mungkin jika seseorang mengatakan pada Yixing bahwa Obama pernah melihatnya di televisi, Yixing akan mempercayainya.

(… dan Yixing juga mempunyai masalah karena terlalu banyak mengatakan _nonsense_.)

"Setidaknya kita—lebih tepatnya, _kau_ ingin berbicara denganku." Yixing menarik tangan Minseok, membawanya keluar perpustakaan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Minseok tidak protes dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tahu, Lay, kurasa kita memang harus bicara."

Yixing menghela napasnya frustasi, "Sudah kukatakan namaku—!"

Bruk!

Yixing terdiam, lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan mulut ternganga yang sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti orang idiot. Tinju Minseok tepat mengenai tembok di sebelah wajahnya.

"Kita. Harus. _Bicara_."

Minseok menatap tajam sosok Yixing yang masih terpaku, namun ketika ia berkedip—_sekali_, Minseok berani bersumpah ia hanya mengedip _satu kali_—dan semua ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya lenyap. Di hadapannya, Yixing menatapnya langsung tanpa kacamata berbingkai hitam, sebuah tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai yang sama persis seperti yang Minseok lihat tadi pagi.

Jemari Yixing mengelus pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Yixing takutkan darimu. Bagiku, saat kau marah justru terlihat… _seksi_," ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan Minseok merasa _déjà vu._ Napas hangat Yixing—atau itu milik Lay?

Bau _mint_ yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Yixing membuatnya bungkam dan Minseok tidak dapat berpikir dengan normal ketika jemari Yixing menahan tengkuknya. Persetan dengan semuanya, yang jelas Minseok benar-benar dimabukkan olehnya. Oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu,"

Refleks, Minseok mendorong bahu Yixing menjauh, tak lupa dengan kedua buah pipi yang memerah. Yixing meringis melihat sosok manis di hadapannya, merasa gagal karena belum sempat _kembali_ mencicipi bibir merah muda menggoda tersebut.

_Dan semua ini karena—_

Yixing menatap tajam sosok itu.

—_sudah kuduga, si Brengsek Yifan._

Yifan balas menatap Yixing sengit, "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku datang untuk memastikanmu datang ke kelas, mengingat kau melupakan segalanya ketika membaca, _Yixing_."

"Oh psh," Yixing memutar bola matanya, "yang kutu buku itu Yixing, bukan a—"

Yifan segera memotong ucapannya, "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat masuk ke kelas." Kemudian ia pergi sembari menyeret Yixing yang masih mengucapkan ratusan protesan. Minseok mengerjap, menatap punggung Duo Cina itu agak lama sebelum akhirnya…

"_Yang kutu buku itu Yixing, bukan a—"_

Kemudian, semuanya terasa semakin tidak masuk akal di kepala Minseok.

_Zhang Yixing… kau itu siapa, sih?_

**_twentae_**

Sehun meletakkan kaca mata membacanya dan menatap Minseok_—_yang tengah mengubur wajahnya ke novel romansa klise bertuliskan '_First Kiss_', Sehun sedikit berjengit membaca judul buku itu_—_dengan aneh. Setahu Sehun, Minseok benci novel romansa klise.

"Minseok? Sejak kapan kau suka membaca?"

"Uhh," Minseok mengulur waktu, hendak memutar otak dan mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal dan tidak melibatkan pengalamannya yang dicium oleh orang asing yang mempunyai dua sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. "sejak… aku ke perpustakaan?"

Dahi Sehun mengerut, "Saat kau mencari pemuda bernama 'Lay' itu?"

"I… ya? Aku baru menyadari bahwa perpustakaan itu tempat yang sangat me… emm, menarik?" Minseok tertawa kaku, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sebagian dari dirinya ikut tertawa mengejek karena ia begitu payah dalam berbohong. Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah, perpustakaan? Menarik? Kenapa selera Minseok semakin memburuk saja setiap harinya, sih?

Melihat Sehun yang lengah, Minseok berpikir ini saat yang tepat untuk mengganti topik, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sehunnie,"

Wajah Sehun terlihat cerah ketika mendengar bibir Minseok mengucapkan nama panggilannya, sangat komtras dengan cuaca di luar sana yang masih setia menampakkan aura suramnya, hujan, "Ada apa, Seokkie?"

"Di mana Luhan?"

Bersamaan dengan kilat yang menyambar, ekspresi wajah Sehun kembali berubah datar.

"Masih di ruangannya, entahlah, terakhir kali kulihat ia berbicara dengan seorang _wanita_." Sehun menekankan kata 'wanita', berpikir bahwa ia bisa melihat ekspresi tersakiti atau mungkin patah hati milik Minseok, kemudian Sehun akan membantunya dalam masa-masa sulit hingga akhirnya Minseok menyadari betapa tampan dan _gentleman_-nya seorang Oh Sehun lalu_—_

"Oh."

—dan Sehun ingin menitikkan air mata karena Minseok bahkan tahu bahwa ia akan segera mengubah marganya menjadi kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

(Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu Sehun ketika ia berada di dalam dunia 'Kim Minseok'nya. Semua orang tahu itu.)

Minseok mengerutkan alisnya melihat wajah (yang kini) berbinar milik Sehun, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Entah kenapa, Minseok merasa ia harus segera ke dokter mata karena matanya semakin bermasalah. Pertama Yixing, sekarang Oh Sehun yang selalu tampak keren dan pendiam itu pun menjadi feminim di mata Minseok.

Apa sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang dengan badan _six-pack_nya juga otot-otot yang besar? Minseok bergidik sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

Ia benar-benar harus ke dokter mata.

"Minseokkie!"

_Kumohon jangan berbadan _six-pack_, jangan berbadan _six-pack…

Minseok menghela napas lega, yup, tubuh Luhan terlihat normal.

"Hei, di sana kau rupanya." Sapa Minseok seperti biasa. Luhan nyengir tiga jari, Minseok berpikir ia tidak melihat ekspresi leganya ketika ia melihat Luhan tadi? _Ck, _Nyonya_ Oh sayang, kau harus berusaha lebih baik jika ingin menghindar dari Oh Luhan_. Pikir Luhan dengan percaya dirinya, _aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Oh Luhan~_

Dan semua hal kembali berjalan normal. Ya, salah paham yang berkepanjangan itu juga normal.

"_Sunbaenim_!"

Merasa panggilan itu ditujukan padanya, Minseok mendongak. _Obsidian_nya kembali menemukan _caramel_ itu.

Yixing mengeratkan genggamannya pada seragam sekolahnya, "Itu…" pandangannya terlihat ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menatap Minseok tajam, "apa kau punya waktu luang Sabtu besok?"

Mulut Luhan ternganga lebar, mata Sehun terlihat bisa copot kapan saja dan Minseok sendiri tidak begitu mengerti harus memasang ekspresi apa.

Menyadari aura aneh yang sedang terjadi, Yixing buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Tu-Tunggu! Maksudku, aku_— _tidak ingin Minseok-_hyung_ menganggapku aneh! Karena itu, kita— _aku_ harus bicara dengannya!"

Hening.

Yixing masih mengatakan kalimat tidak masuk akal—yang sekarang mencantumkan nama kelinci dan unicorn—sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun tampak menunggu jawaban Minseok.

"Yixing," Minseok menyebut namanya dan barulah Yixing bungkam. "… aku mengerti. Besok, jam sepuluh di Brown Café?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih, _Sunbaenim_."

**_twentae_**

Kencan?

Tidak, tentu saja bukan.

Biasanya ia selalu terjepit di antara si kembar Oh, dan ini pertama kalinya ia pergi berdua dengan seseorang. Catat, _pertama kali _dan _berdua_.

Tidak masalah, Kim Minseok bisa menangani hal itu.

"Astagaastagaastaga— apa pakaian ini membuatku terlihat aneh? Ah, yang ini pasti terlalu biru, 'kan? Ugh, rambutku berantakan! Oh, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kyungsoooo!" Minseok mengeluarkan lolongan putus asa.

Jika tidak mengenal Minseok dengan baik, Kyungsoo pasti berpikir ada yang membuang anak anjing di depan apartemennya. Memijat pelan pelipisnya, baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo menyesali keputusan kedua orang tuanya dan Minseok untuk melatih mereka sebagai pemuda yang mandiri, dengan hidup berdua di apartemen.

Tuhan tahu apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya ketika Kyungsoo sempat melihat kilatan jahil di mata ibunya dan Ibu Minseok.

_Ia tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh._

"_Hyung_," Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, merasa dua kali lebih tua, "kau bilang ini bukan kencan."

Minseok berhenti mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya dan mendongak, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo seakan-akan ia adalah bocah kelas satu SMA yang masih tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, "Ini memang bukan kencan."

"Lalu? Kau bersikap lebih heboh dari Sohee yang baru saja pacaran dengan laki-laki."

Mata Minseok membulat, "Apa?! Sohee jadian?!"

"_Gotcha_," Kyungsoo terkekeh, "aku bercanda, _Hyung_. Ekspresimu bagus sekali tadi."

Minseok melemparkan boneka tupai miliknya—pemberian Luhan—tepat ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Mau satu lagi?" tawar Minseok, mengangkat boneka hamster yang juga miliknya—sekaligus pemberian Sehun—dan ini membuatnya sadar betapa feminimnya kamarnya.

"Tidak terima kasih," tolak Kyungsoo halus dan meletakkan boneka tupai itu di pangkuannya, "ngomong-ngomong aku cukup kaget. Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan pergi dengan lelaki lain selain Luhan dan Sehun-_hyung_, kupikir jalan cerita hidupmu juga akan berkhir menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka—atau mungkin keduanya karena butuh waktu lebih dari satu abad untuk menghentikan perang 'Mendapatkan Hati Kim Minseok'."

Oh, Minseok bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada sarkastis di sana.

Minseok mendengus, "Kau iri? Ambil saja salah satu, aku tidak peduli."

"Yang pertama, _eww_. Kedua, Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk merebut mereka darimu, sekali lagi _tidak terima kasih_." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya jijik.

"Kalau begitu percakapan ini selesai. Sekarang, bantu aku mencari baju yang tepat!" perintah Minseok dan menyodorkan salah satu kaus berwarna biru gelap pada Kyungsoo, "menurutmu ini bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, "Terlalu biru."

Dan Minseok tahu ini akan memakan waktu lama.

**_twentae_**

Berkali-kali, Yixing mengecek arlojinya. 10:25.

Sudah dua puluh lima menit lebih Yixing menunggu, mengingat ia datang sebelum jam sepuluh.

Dan tidak, Yixing tidak gugup karena sempat berpikir ini terlihat seperi kencan, kok. Hanya saja ia berpikir apakah benar _rainbow cake_ berasal dari daging unicorn? Karena jika iya, Yixing akan segera membakar pabrik-pabrik kue yang menyediakan _rainbow_ _cake_ dan dengan itu—

—_pikiranmu kacau lagi, Yixing._

"Aku tahu," gumam Yixing. Ia bisa mendengar dengusan dari sana.

_Huh, pengecut. Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia? Argh, tidak melihatnya satu detik saja sudah membuatku gatal-gatal!_

"Tapi Lay," Yixing menyela, "kita bahkan sudah menunggu lebih dari dua puluh lima menit dan tubuhmu masih normal, kok."

… _ugh, kadang aku bingung kenapa Tuhan menempatkanku di tubuh yang sama denganmu. Ini merepotkan, kau tahu? Aku harus mendorongmu keluar dulu sebelum mencium Minseok-_ku_. Coba bayangkan jika aku mempunyai tubuh sendiri_—

"Tidak! Kau akan memerkosanya!"

Krik

Seluruh pengunjung _café_ menatapnya aneh. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat mulut Yixing ternganga lebar…

… Minseok di sana, menatapnya dengan matanya yang membulat.

_Sial Yixing! Dia terlihat sangat_—

"DIAM!"

Kini giliran kedua mata Yixing yang membulat, Minseok menatapnya terpaku dengan tangan yang menggantung di udara dan mulut ternganga. Yixing menebak ia hendak mengucapkan 'halo' atau 'maaf aku terlambat'. Parahnya, Yixing baru saja berteriak 'diam!'.

_Bagus, Yixing, bagus._

Yixing mengabaikan suara itu, "Minseok-_sunbaenim_! A-Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, hanya saja tadi— uh, aku mendengar seseorang menyetel lagu _rock and roll_ dan itu begitu mengganggu jadi—"

"Yixing," Minseok menatapnya tidak percaya, "aku cukup yakin _café _ini lebih sering memutar lagu klasik."

_Skor satu untuk Kim Minseok, bung._

Yixing menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang kacau dan… yah, mengendalikan emosinya untuk _dirinya yang lain_.

_Oh, bagus. Jadi sekarang aku tokoh antagonisnya, begitu? Asal kau tahu, Yixing, Romeo dan Juliette tidak berakhir bahagia!_

**Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak diam dalam satu detik.**

_Satu. Sudah, aku sudah diam selama satu detik dan sekarang, aku punya kencan dengan sebuah bakpao, nah, jika kau mau berbaik hati_—

"—xing! Yixing! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yixing mengerjap, sekali, dua kali. Minseok tengah menggenggam bahunya, sesekali mengguncangnya perlahan, untuk menyadarkan Yixing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Minseok mengulang pertanyaannya, "kau terus diam sejak tadi, kupikir kau kenapa-napa jadi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Sunbaenim_," Yixing tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya dan dengan perlahan, menyingkirkan tangan Minseok dari bahunya dan mendudukkannya pada kursi di hadapannya.

Minseok menurut, meski matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Yixing.

Tak ada yang mengucapkan satu patah kata, hingga akhirnya pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Minseok bisa melihat Yixing tersenyum sopan ke arah pelayan itu ketika ia undur diri, hendak memberikan catatan pesanan mereka pada sang koki.

Dan Minseok langsung menyukai lesung pipi itu.

"Oke," Yixing menarik napas dalam-dalam, "pertama-tama, aku Zhang Yixing dari kelas 2-B."

"Tapi kemarin pagi kau bilang—"

"—aku tahu, aku tahu." Yixing menghela napasnya, "ini bagian tersulitnya: menjelaskan kepadamu. Uh, apa kau percaya kepribadian ganda, _Sunbaenim_?"

Minseok mengerutkan alisnya pada pertanyaan konyol itu, "Apa maksud—oh."

Ya, oh.

_Oh Tuhan_.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, "Memang sulit dipercaya awalnya, aku pun sempat mengalami masa-masa susah untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ada jiwa lain pada diriku." Iris _caramel_ Yixing terlihat menerawang, dan Minseok kembali mengagumi bagaimana _caramel_ itu tampak begitu memesona di bawah sinar matahari.

"Yifan bilang terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu, dan ia menyuruhku untuk tetap bungkam. Tapi, aku… entahlah, aku hanya tidak mau kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku—meski aku tahu kau pasti sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh karena aku menciummu kemarin."

Minseok terkekeh, "Maksudmu, _Lay _yang menciumku?"

Yixing tersenyum tipis sebelum ikut tertawa, "Ya, maksudku si brengsek itu yang menciummu."

"Kau tahu," Minseok menopang wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja kayu _café_, "ini menarik. Ceritakan lebih banyak soal Lay."

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin tidak mau lari saat ini juga karena aku ini aneh?"

"Untuk apa?" Minseok mengangkat bahunya, "toh, kita tetap akan bertemu lagi nantinya, mengingat kita satu sekolah."

Yixing tersenyum; Minseok balas tersenyum.

"Itu benar," Yixing berucap, "kita akan _terus_ bertemu… bukan begitu, _señora_?"

Sebelum Minseok sempat berpikir, sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya.

Dan Yixing—Lay menyeringai, "_Hola_, merindukanku?"

Minseok menelan _saliva_-nya gugup. Tentu, ia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Yixing mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

Tapi beradaptasi?

Itu hal lain, bung.

**-END-**

**Uwowowowowoowowowow.**

**Ending gantung~ muehehehehehehe. *le **_**flips hair**_***  
**

**Tapi satu: aku gak niat bikin lanjutannya. Lebih mudah dimengertinya, aku gak tau lanjutannya mau kayak gimana #krik. Ya, aku emang gak kreatif. *le _sigh_***

**Betewe, Lay sama Xiumin unyu sekaleeee di SSTP ;ww; asdrwdyfyef, dan Tuhan tahu seberapa gilanya aku jatuh cinta sama kak Leiiii. Uggh, kak, nikahin aku sekarang kak ;AAA;**

_**Twin**_**, maaf kalo jelek. Tapi aku tahu kamu pasti tahu kalau kamu tahu yaudah aku gak usah kasih tahu #plak. Oke, serius, aku tahu kok kalau kamu pasti tahu bahwa meski ceritanya absurd, aku itu…**

… **kece.**

**(Yang protes ditelen kak Yifan)**

**Bahasa spanyol di atas aku bener-bener bergantung sama mbah gugel, jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon dimaafkan .-. Daan, kalau ada yang nanya apa peran Sohee di sini, yah, karena aku gak tau siapa nama adeknya Minseok jadi aku umpamakan sebagai Sohee, seperti biasa.**

**Nasib HunHan?**

**Mati di kolong jembatan. *emot lope lope***

_**Despedida**_**!**

**twentae**

**P.S : aku masih nyontek mbah gugel  
P.S.S : HunHan di kamarku kok  
P.S.S.S : jangan kasih tau kak Tetem **


End file.
